Inconceivable!
by TheAuthor44
Summary: The third and final story in my Danny/Riley Trilogy, takes place after 'The Next Chapter'. Due to a mistake, Danny and Riley's marriage is confronted with a big challenge, as their love is tested one more time. Can mistakes be forgiven? Can flaws be looked past? And more importantly, Can love really survive anything? Loyal and loving fans, I present to you, 'Inconceivable'.
1. Preface

Inconceivable! - Preface

Riley couldn't breathe. In an instant her happy little life had imploded. She never thought she would be one of those people whose life was instantly destroyed, especially by a simple phone call. As she hung up, tears pooling in her eyes, she finally found the strength to speak.

"How did this happen? I can't believe this."

It was Ben who spoke next.

"Actually Riley, I can."  
"What are you talking about?" Riley half asked, still in shock.

"Well, I found this email a couple of days ago, and," Riley didn't let him finish.

She grabbed the printed out email Ben held in his hands, and her mood changed rapidly.

"Are you kidding me!" she screamed.

She stared at it in disbelief. Under her breath she started muttering 'I'm gonna kill him', over and over again. It was at that moment Danny came in to the room.

"Riley what's wrong? You look like somebody died." he said, almost afraid to speak.

"Oh someone's about to." she hissed through clenched teeth, as she looked into the eyes of the man responsible for her current misery.


	2. Chapter 1

Inconceivable! - Chapter 1

If you asked Danny Wheeler, life couldn't get any more perfect than this. Sitting on the couch in his cozy apartment, kissing the most beautiful, wonderful, amazing woman in the whole wide world, while on a 'stay-at-home' date, was about as close to perfection as it could get. However, Danny and Riley's date night smooching was soon interrupted by the sound of Riley's ringtone.

"Don't answer." Danny pleaded through a plethora of kisses.

"What if its important" Riley said, as her hands wormed their way out of his embrace, reaching for her cell on the coffee table. Catching her in the act, Danny took Riley's hands and threaded their fingers together.

"More important than date night, where we promised to turn off all distractions."

"I know, but what if it's your mom calling about something with Jamie?"

The mentioning of both his mother and son was enough for Danny to lose his mojo, and let Riley win. As she looked to see who was calling, she rolled her eyes when she saw the name on the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Danny asked.

"It's just Ben, calling for the millionth time tonight. Is he so desperate that he has to call us to entertain him?" Danny just shrugged his shoulders at Riley's rhetorical statement.

"That reminds me," she continued.

"I was just thinking of something that I can do to entertain you."

"Oh really? Well I'd pay to see that show." Danny flirted as their kissing resumed. When the phone rang again, both Danny and Riley groaned in aggravation as she gave in, and answered the phone.

"Ben, why are you calling? You know it's date night. Why are you calling on date night?"

She demanded over the phone, as Danny joined her in an eye roll.

"Oh is it date night? I completely forgot." Danny heard his brother lie over the phone.

"No you didn't." Danny hollered.

"Is that Danny? Tell him I think his phone is dead. I tried calling it a bunch of times but it went straight to voicemail." Danny took the phone from Riley's hand.

"It's not dead, its off. So annoying little brothers can't call and disturb date night."

"Which I will be doing from now on." Riley whispered to Danny.

"What do you want Ben?" Danny said in a stern tone.

"Oh nothing. I'm just sitting here making plans for your sons first birthday. I thought you'd be interested to have some input."

"Um, as I recall, you begged us to plan the party 'for your namesake', as you so eloquently put it." Riley retorted.

"Yeah well, be that as it may, I'm bored and I don't wanna plan the party alone. It's not as much fun as I thought it was gonna be." Ben whined.

"So get Tucker to help you, or call mom. I'm sure she'd love the job." Danny suggested.

"Fine." Ben said in a huff.

"Oh and Ben," Riley added.

"Yeah Riles,"

"It took a lot for me to let you plan my one and only sons first birthday, and if everything isn't perfect I will kill you and then ruin your reincarnations first birthday, okay?" Danny loved it when Riley threatened.

"Got it, the party will be perfect, I promise."  
"No don't promise, just call Mom or Tucker or anybody that isn't me and Riley cause we're busy." Danny said as he hung up. He let out a sigh as he laid back on the couch with Riley next to him.

"Hey, I just want you to know how proud I am of you for being so cool about Ben planning the party, death threats aside." Danny said as he beamed at his wife.

"Yeah well, this is all part of the new Riley. Delegating, so that she can have some alone time with her wonderful, amazingly hot husband."

"Well then, let's not waste any time." Danny said as he swooped Riley up in his arms and carried her off to their bedroom, so the show could begin.

Soon enough it was the big day, Jamie's first birthday. Even though he probably wouldn't remember any of it, Danny and Riley had promised that it would be the best day ever, and that they would document every moment of it. Danny stood with the video camera outside of their bedroom door, waiting for the birthday boy's big entrance.

"Alright, Riles I'm all set out here." he yelled through the closed door.

"Okay, here we come." Riley yelled back as she opened the door to reveal Jamie, dressed in a little sailors outfit.

"Happy Birthday Jamie." they both exclaimed before Danny asked,

"Um Riley, what is he wearing?"

"Isn't it adorable, it's a birthday gift from your mom." Riley said as she smiled at the baby. Danny thought that the outfit was the worst thing he'd ever seen, the only thing that could be worse is the look that his mom would give him when she heard his reaction on the tape. He turned the camera to face himself,

"It sure is adorable, and I'm not just saying that cause I know you're gonna watch this one day mom. Love you." and with that he turned the attention back on his son.

"Hey Jamie buddy," Danny said as he got a close up of the baby.

"Do you even know what today is. Its your birthday. The day you came to mommy and daddy … by the stork."

"Danny, don't lie to him." Riley reprimanded, "One day he's gonna watch this and I don't want him thinking babies come from birds. That's just gross." Riley said as she fed Jamie his birthday breakfast. Once he finished Danny and Riley took him on a birthday adventure. Danny filmed as Jamie and Riley saw a giraffe at the central park zoo, and Riley filmed them, as Danny took Jamie on his first carousel ride. As the day wore on, Danny looked at the time on his phone and realized it was almost party time.

"Hey, we better head back if we don't want Jamie to be late for his own birthday party." Danny reminded Riley as they wheeled a napping Jamie back towards the apartment building. Jamie woke up just as they got off the elevator and made their way to the door, as Riley took a deep breath,

"You ready for this?" Danny asked.

"I'm not sure, you know what let me go get my digital camera and compose myself." Riley said as she made her way into their apartment. Jamie started fussing while Riley was away, so Daddy Danny stepped in.

"Aww, what's the matter? You know this party's probably gonna be a disaster too huh? Well uncle Ben worked very hard, I hope, to make this a great party. So lets man up and go see, okay." Danny fixed his sons sailor hat before putting him back in his stroller. Riley came back soon after, with the camera, and what seemed to be a better mood. As they opened the door, Danny was shocked to say the least, at what awaited them inside.


	3. Chapter 2

Inconceivable! - Chapter 2

Riley opened the door to Ben and Tucker's, and couldn't have been more surprised. The place looked amazing. Ben had really outdone himself. As she stood in awe, Riley didn't even hear everyone exclaim,

"Happy Birthday Jamie!"

Riley couldn't do anything but watch, as Bonnie ran over and took Jamie out of his stroller. She just couldn't get over the party. It had streamers and balloons, all blue, everywhere. And there was blue punch, and blue tablecloths on everything. And in the kitchen, a big blue and white cake with a number '1' candle on it. It was breathtaking.

"Oh my god, Ben this is,"

"Incredible, amazing, better than anything you could've done." he answered.

"It physically pains me to say it but, yeah. It really is."

"Well then I'm not the person you should be praising, your husband is."

"Danny?" Riley asked.

"Yeah well, I knew how much it meant to you to have Jamie's party be perfect."

"But how, you were with me the whole day, how did you even pull this off?"

"Delegation, I told Ben how I wanted everything and he did it. There's not only a new Riley in town, but also a new 'take charge' Danny, who wants what he wants when he wants it." Riley was in shock, and also a little turned on.

"I have never been so attracted to you right now." she said as she ran and jumped into his arms.

"Thank you for being your wonderful self and taking care of all this."

"You are very welcome. Now let's party!" Danny exclaimed as Riley gave him a sweet kiss.

The party went on without a hitch. Jamie got all the attention and Riley captured every moment of it with her camera. As she took a picture of Jamie sitting up on the couch, Emma made her way over to her baby cousin. That gave Riley an idea for the cutest picture ever. She lifted Emma up and placed her next to Jamie as she snapped the picture. She snapped a few more, when Emma gave Jamie a kiss on the cheek. Riley snapped that one just as Danny announced it was cake time. Ben came to get Emma as Riley picked up Jamie.

"Ben, you have to see this picture I took of Emma giving Jamie a kiss."

"Aww let me see."

As Riley showed him the picture, she could practically feel Ben's face glowing.

"That's so great. Can you send me that?"

"Yeah, I'll email it to you."

"Okay great, that way I can upload it, because that right there is my new screensaver for everything." Ben exclaimed. Riley just shook her head as she carried Jamie over to his high chair, Danny on one side and her on the other. Riley looked around and couldn't be happier with the day, until she looked down at what Ben had written on the cake.

"Really Ben," she started.

"Happy Birthday Benjamin Daniel Wheeler the second. Why would you put that on the cake?" she scolded more than asked.

"Well he is the second Benjamin." was his reply.

"You idiot, you only put 'the second' if the kid has your exact name and you're not Benjamin Daniel, you're Benjamin BonJovi." Bonnie informed her son.

"And to think I gave you Bon Jovi's name." she said with distain in her voice.

Riley wanted to be upset, but then reminded herself that new Riley, the more mature mom Riley, wouldn't get upset over such trivial things. She would delegate to the new Danny.

"Danny punch him in the arm for me."

"With pleasure." he replied as he gave Ben a nice jab.

"Um, ow." Ben groaned.

Everyone ignored him as they all gathered around the baby and softly said,

"Happy Birthday Jamie."

The party didn't go on much longer after cake, as it was almost the birthday boy's bedtime. Riley and Danny quickly said their goodbyes and as Danny took Jamie and the presents across the hall, Riley went to say goodbye to Ben.

"Well Wheeler, looks like you pulled it off. A perfect party."

"Really? Even with the cake screw up."

"Yeah well it didn't last very long and tomorrow it will be what it always was, utter garbage." Riley joked.

"So does this mean I'm the official party planner now."

"Not a chance, I miss being in control."

"But what about the New Riley?"

"Well I figure there are some occasions that demand her presence, my sons birthday's being one of them. Goodnight Ben."

"Goodnight Riley, oh and don't forget to email me that picture." and with that Riley left.

After Jamie went to bed, Riley started uploading all her pictures and videos to her computer for proper storage. Danny came out of the bathroom and joined her on the bed.

"Almost done." he asked.

"Yeah, I just want to upload these tonight and then that way I can start his birthday scrapbook tomorrow."

"Okay, don't forget to email Ben that picture he wouldn't shut up about."

"One step ahead of you," Riley said as she uploaded the picture to a new email.

"And send. There all done, now we can get some sleep."

Riley got up and put her electronics away before climbing in bed, next to Danny. As she snuggled into him, he started their nightly ritual.

"Goodnight Mrs. Wheeler."

"Goodnight Mr. Wheeler."

"I love being married to you." Danny added.

"Not as much as I love being married to you." Riley replied.

"You know there was a day I would've made fun of us for being such mushes." Riley added.

"Well we can't help it, we're in love." was Danny's reply.

They sure were. And as Riley closed her eyes, she had only one thought in her sleepy blonde head. She thought how there was nothing that could ever make her stop the love she and Danny had. It was unshakable, unbreakable. Little did she know that their love was about to be tested, more than it ever had before.


	4. Chapter 3

Inconceivable! - Chapter 3

"Okay Jamie. You're fed, you're changed, and we are ready to go. High five for a Daddy/Jamie day."

Danny exclaimed as he gave his infant sons tiny hand a gentle high five. Danny loved these days. Riley was at work, but Danny had his off season from the Rangers, which meant that he got to spend all day playing Mr. Mom. He and Jamie went everywhere and did everything. Sure he had days like this when he watched Emma, but it's a completely different experience when it's your own child. Especially now that Emma was in daycare for a full day, he enjoyed being able to share special memories with his son. Today they were off to the playground, then a mommy and me class, and lastly to the gym. That last stop was for Danny, just because he was Mr. Mom didn't mean he could let himself get out of hockey player shape. As he and Jamie were on their way, it occurred to Danny that he hadn't heard from Ben in a couple of days. He figured it wouldn't hurt to pop in and say hi. He opened the door and was greeted by Tucker.

"Oh no, what happened, can't handle little Jamie all on your own. Okay I'll help you, but only because he reminds me so much of … well me." Tucker said as he took Jamie out of his stroller.

"Actually Jamie and I are doing just fine. I just wanted to come see you and Ben, is he here? I haven't heard from him in two days. That's not like him."

"I wouldn't worry about Ben. He hooked up with this girl and hasn't come home yet. He called me yesterday and asked if I would take care of Emma."

"How could he just leave Emma and go with some girl he doesn't even know. That's just irresponsible."

"Well this is Ben we're talking about. If you look up irresponsible in the dictionary I'm pretty sure you'd see his picture."

"I thought that he had grown up at least a little bit. Well I guess some people never change." and as he said that, the front door opened, revealing a very scruffy and disheveled Ben.

"Gentlemen, I have found her."

"Who?" Tucker asked.

"The future Mrs. Ben Wheeler."

"Oh no. Usually when you say that it turns out to be a disaster." Danny pointed out.

"Well this one is different. I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not, she doesn't want to change me, and she's totally cool with me being a dad. Oh, and the sex is just … magical. I cant think of a better word then magical."

Danny and Tucker shared a mutual look of disbelief, before returning to what they were doing before Ben came in. Danny wanted to say something to Ben about his opinion on all this, but new Danny didn't control the lives of people around him, he just helped them when they asked for it. And when it came to Ben, that was easier said then done.

"Well I'm happy for you." he decided to say, instead of a warning.

"I hope you guys will be as happy as Riley and me someday."

"Oh yeah, speaking of Riley, can you tell your wife to finally send me that picture of Emma and Jamie. The party was already a week ago and I'm still picture-less."

"What? Ben she already sent it. I watched her do it that night."

"Really? Maybe I missed it. Let me check again." he said as he opened the laptop.

After a few minutes, he repeated his earlier statement.

"Yeah, no, it's not there." Danny decided to go over and look for himself.

"Let me see. Did you ever think to look in one of these other folders."

"No, why would it be anywhere else, unless," Ben muttered as he opened his spam folder.

"Ah, now I remember, I made it so all of Riley's emails go directly in my spam folder, after her little spree of those annoying emails of animals doing funny things online. And here it is. This is such a great picture."

"Sure is." Danny agreed.

"Wow, there is a lot of stuff in here that I've never seen."

Now that he knew Ben was okay, Danny wanted to get on with his father-son day. He picked Jamie out of Tucker's arms, and made his way for the door.

"Well, now that I know Ben isn't dead in a ditch, Jamie and I have a date with the swings at the playground. Later guys."

Danny was almost out the door, when he was stopped by Ben's voice calling,

"Danny wait, come back. You uh … you need to see this." It was the shaking in Ben's voice that made him turn immediately.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well … uh … funny story really. I'm looking at an email here from , the website I got ordained by. And … uh … you're gonna laugh really."

"Just spit it out Ben, what does it say?"

"It says that I missed a step while registering. I never finished getting ordained. Which means that any marriages I officiated, are, well the words they use here are 'null and void'"

Danny's heart dropped after Ben's confession. He handed Jamie to Tucker and made his way over to Ben.

"What does that mean, exactly?" He asked in a tone, that surprised even himself, at how steady his voice was.

"I think it means, that you and Riley, were never really married."

It was at those words, that Danny's eyes bulged, and he felt a rage within him. None like he'd ever known before. He wanted to punch something, specifically Ben. Instead, he balled his fists at his sides, turned to Tucker, and simply said.

"Watch Jamie. I'll be back." and with that he was off, once again to fix a mistake made by his brother.


	5. Chapter 4

Inconceivable! - Chapter 4

Riley was never a 'material girl', as Madonna had put it. Sure she liked shopping now, but back in the day she would much rather have played lacrosse then go to the mall. The only thing Riley owned that she truly couldn't live without; she was currently staring at, as it lay on her left ring finger. With a sigh, she twirled her rings around, as though she was examining every inch. She had 2 gold bands, one plain and the other stood out with a very modest, but still gorgeous, round cut diamond. It was very traditional, and very Danny. Usually she only wore her plain wedding band, but lately, she felt like she needed a bit of sparkle in her life. Especially with the way Danny had been acting the past few days. He seemed distracted all the time, and he thought she didn't notice the very pensive look he had on his face, but she did. She had asked him what was wrong, but he simply shrugged and said everything was fine. Now, the old Riley, she wouldn't have taken his word for it and would've pushed him for the real answer, but new Riley knew that whatever the truth was, it would come out eventually. And really how bad could it be, it's Danny. Or at least that's what she told herself. She decided she needed a distraction so instead of worrying about Danny, she let her mind wander to the day when she acquired her sparkly little friend

 **(Flashback)**

 _To say Riley was excited was an understatement. Why shouldn't she be, she had been waiting for this day for a long time. The day she and Danny got their wedding rings. They had been married for 48 hours, and that was long enough in Riley's book, to be married without rings._

" _I am so glad we're finally doing this." Riley exclaimed._

" _I know I can't wait to put on a ring that says I belong to you, forever." Danny said._

" _Aww, I know me too. Especially if that means putting an end to all the women throwing themselves at you. It's sad really."_

" _Well you have nothing to worry about, they can throw themselves all they want, I only have eyes for you." Danny said as he gave her a kiss._

" _Man, I can't believe I get to kiss you whenever I want. It's literally a dream come true."_

 _Riley couldn't believe how lucky she was to have someone as sweet as Danny, which made her kick herself a little more for not admitting her feelings sooner. Her internal spat with herself was interrupted by Danny announcing,_

" _We're here."_

 _As she and Danny walked in the Jewelry store, Riley's eyes wandered, like a pinball, all over at the beautiful showcases full of rings._

" _Okay, let's get this party started." Danny said happily._

 _Riley giggled at his enthusiasm as they made their way, hand in hand, around the store._

" _There sure are a lot of choices." Danny commented. Riley shook her head in agreement._

" _Okay, well we just have to narrow down the list. Which do you like better, silver or gold?" she asked._

" _Well, I know it's a little old fashioned, but I've always liked the gold rings."_

" _Okay then, gold it is. That was easy, okay why don't we go ask the man behind the counter to show us some choices." Riley suggested._

" _Good idea babe, that way he does all the walking around and we can just make our decision."_

" _I love it when you call me babe." Riley said as she blushed. She thought that being in a romantic relationship with Danny would take some getting use to, for both of them. But other than the little bit of awkwardness on their wedding night, the romance had come pretty naturally. She was never afraid to tell Danny what she liked, and vise versa. She had to stop her mind from wandering when the store employee came over to them._

" _Hello, my name is Maurice. How can I help you on this beautiful day?"_

" _Well Maurice," Danny started,_

" _This beautiful woman here is my wife Riley."_

" _We're Newlyweds." Riley added._

" _So new in fact, that we don't even have wedding bands. So could you help us find the perfect rings for us?" Danny asked._

" _Of course sir, do you know what metal you would like the band to be?"_

" _Yes, gold please."_

" _Excellent choice, now would you like yellow gold, white gold, rose gold,"_

" _Ooh, I like rose gold." Riley said._

" _What's the difference between yellow and rose gold?" Danny inquired._

" _Here, let me show you." Maurice said, as he pulled out two identical rings, one in yellow gold and one in rose._

" _I like the yellow gold." Danny said._

" _Okay then so yellow gold for the gentleman and rose gold for the lovely lady. Now sir,"_

" _Call me Danny,"_

" _Okay Danny," Riley thought that the way Maurice said Danny's name was hysterical; she was going to be sure to mimic that later._

" _I am assuming you want a plain wedding band, no jewels."_

" _Yeah I'm gonna have to agree with you on that one."_

" _Very good, and now you miss,"_

" _Riley."_

" _Miss Riley am I correct in the assumption that you would like a diamond on your wedding band."_

" _Yes please."_

" _Very well, I'll be right back."_

 _He returned momentarily, with multiple rose gold rings, all with different cuts of diamonds. After a few minutes Riley decided on the round cut diamond. Once Maurice had their ring selections, Riley's cell phone rang with a call from her office._

" _Excuse me, I need to take this." Riley said as she headed outside. As she stood on her phone, she glanced in the store window and saw Danny whispering to Maurice, as he wrote something down on a piece of paper. He and Maurice shared a nod before leaving the store, just as Riley was getting off the phone._

" _What did you tell Maurice?" Riley asked her husband._

" _Oh nothing, he just said that we have to come back later to pick up the rings."_

" _Why?" Riley asked Danny._

" _He said they like to polish the rings before giving them to the customers."_

 _Riley could tell Danny was lying, but decided to let it go, for now._

 _It was 4 hours later when they went back to pick up the rings. They walked in and Maurice greeted them warmly._

" _Hello again, you're rings are ready, let me fetch them for you."_

 _He returned moments later with the rings in a dual box, Danny's on the left and Riley's on the right. Danny paid for the rings, against Riley's objection to at least pay for his ring, and they were on their way home. When they got there, Danny dragged Riley up to the roof._

" _Danny, why are we up here? And why won't you let me have my rings?" Riley asked._

" _We're up here because this is where we got married, this is where we said our vows, and this is where we were supposed to exchange rings in the first place. I wanted to do this properly." Danny said as he got down on one knee._

 _He took Riley's ring with the diamond and held it up to her as he said,_

" _Riley, will you marry me?"_

" _Yes Danny, I'll marry you." she said as she played along. Danny slid the ring on her finger and Riley felt her breath catch in her throat. Seeing the ring on her finger made everything seem real. After her engagement ring was in place, Danny stood as he took the other wedding bands out of the case. He handed his to Riley and kept hers in his hand. As she looked at the ring, she noticed Danny had something written inside._

" _Danny you got yours engraved?" she asked in a soft voice._

" _Yeah and yours too. Read what is says."_

" _DW+RPW Forever, oh Danny, what does mine say?"_

" _The same thing, I wanted the rings to say something that really meant something, to both of us." Riley could feel tears pooling in her eyes._

" _I Danny Wheeler take thee Riley Perrin to be mine forever and always, as my wife." he said as he placed her wedding band next to the other on her finger._

" _And I Riley Perrin take thee Danny Wheeler to be mine forever and always, as my husband." As she placed his wedding band on his finger._

" _By the power vested in the fact that we're already married, I now pronounce us husband and wife."_

" _You may definitely kiss the bride." Riley said as she kissed Danny once again in that very familiar spot, holding the memory in her heart._

 **(Flashback End)**

When Riley finally snapped out of her daydream, it was time to go home. When she got upstairs she noticed a letter sitting on her doormat. She picked it up and saw it was a note from Ben telling her to come over. As she walked over to Ben's door, she received a phone call from an unknown number. She answered as she opened the door and stepped into the apartment.

"Hello?" she spoke as she answered.

"Hello, my name is Bob Carney; I'm calling for a Ms. Riley Perrin-Wheeler."

"This is Riley Wheeler, where may I ask are you calling from?" she asked as she held up a finger to Ben, signaling him that she was on the phone.

"I'm calling from the New York City Marriage Bureau regarding your marriage to one Daniel Wheeler."

"What about my marriage?"

"Due to a recent turn of events, we regret to inform you that your marriage was never properly processed, and is therefore null and void."

"What do you mean null and void! We have been married for almost 2 years; I think I would've been notified sooner than this."

"I do apologize for that miss, but sometimes things slip through the system. When you submitted your marriage license originally, there was no problem but like I said, in light of recent events we had to review your case. If you would like to submit another marriage license I would be more then happy to connect your call."

"Wait you're serious?"

"I'm afraid so miss, so would you like me to connect your call?"

"No thank you, that won't be necessary." she said in a state of shock as she hung up the phone.

Riley couldn't breathe. In an instant her happy little life had imploded. She never thought she would be one of those people whose life was instantly destroyed, especially by a simple phone call. As she hung up, tears pooling in her eyes, she finally found the strength to speak.

"How did this happen? I can't believe this."

It was Ben who spoke next.

"Actually Riley, I can."  
"What are you talking about?" Riley half asked, still in shock.

"Well, I found this email a couple of days ago, and," Riley didn't let him finish.

She grabbed the printed out email Ben held in his hands, and her mood changed rapidly.

"Are you kidding me!" she screamed.

She stared at it in disbelief. Under her breath she started muttering 'I'm gonna kill him', over and over again. It was at that moment Danny came in to the room.

"Riley what's wrong? You look like somebody died." he said, almost afraid to speak.

"Oh someone's about to." she hissed through clenched teeth, as she looked into the eyes of the man responsible for her current misery. She lunged at Ben, and was only stopped by Danny grabbing her around her waste.

"Riley I am so sorry. I had no clue about any of this until a few days ago." Ben pleaded.

"Sorry. Sorry! That's all you have to say is sorry after you've ruined my life." she screamed.

"How could you not finish getting ordained! Are you so incapable of doing anything right that you couldn't even complete something on a website called ten minuet minister .com. Seriously Ben! It only takes 10 minutes!"

"Well I thought I was all good to go, I completed all the steps but I closed the laptop before I saw the page that said you had to email your certification within 10 days to have it filed. It was an honest mistake Riley, I swear." Bes said from the other side of the couch. As she glared at Ben, it occurred to her that Danny had been holding her this whole time. She turned around and looked at him.

"Oh my god, Danny, I completely forgot you were here. You must be so confused."

"Actually I'm not. Riley, I've known for a couple of days."

"And you kept this from me? How could you do that?"

"When I found out, I was just as upset as you. I ran down to the offices to try and fix it and they told me there was nothing I could do."

"So we're not married." Riley said as she let her tears flow freely. She felt Danny wrap her up in his arms, holding her close.

"It's gonna be okay Riley."

"How can you say that Danny? Our lives for the past 2 years have been a lie."

"Not completely, I mean yes, we weren't really married. But we were together and in love and committed to each other, all we need is a piece of paper to make it official. But I've had a few days to think about it, and I came up with an even better idea." Riley looked up at Danny as he got on one knee.

"Danny, what are you doing?" she asked

"I'm asking you to marry me Riley. I'm asking you to marry me and this time, have the wedding you always dreamed of. Yes, this is a terrible thing that happened to us, but I'm choosing to look at it as a blessing in disguise. Because as much as I loved our first wedding, there were some things I would've liked done differently, and now we have a chance to have the wedding we want. So I'm gonna ask you again. Will you marry me?"

Riley didn't even need a moment to think.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you again." she said as Danny pulled her in for a kiss.

"Danny, you're right. This is a chance to have our dream wedding, and everything is going to be just the way I've always dreamed it would be. Leave it to you Danny, to turn everything around. That is exactly why I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed once more before Riley turned to Ben.

"I'm still very mad at you Ben Wheeler. But now that I'm seeing things differently I've decided to forgive you on one condition."

"Anything Riley, just name it."

"You are going to help plan the wedding, every single detail. And you have to do whatever I ask that's wedding related. Deal?" she said with a devilish grin.

"Deal. I just want to fix my mistake."

"Good, now my fiancé and I are going to go home and celebrate our wedding engagement. You can watch our son tonight."

"Is watching your child while you guys do it really wedding related?" Ben asked.

"You mean the child whose parents aren't married because of you. Yeah I think it is." Danny joined in on the torment. Riley smiled at him as she took out her phone to call Bonnie and tell her to drop Jamie off there, as she and Danny made their way across the hall to start celebrating.


	6. Chapter 5

Inconceivable! - Chapter 5

Danny was use to chaos, in fact he reveled in it. That's probably what made him such a good hockey player. When things got crazy, he kept a level head and always made his way to the goal. But the wedding planning Riley had started doing, made some of his worst games look like a tea party. Their apartment was covered in poster boards with pictures of table settings and cakes and flower arrangements. It was enough to make anyone's head spin. Especially Danny, his head was so jumbled he couldn't even pay attention to what Riley was saying.

"Okay, so I was thinking for the color scheme we would use … Danny are you even paying attention?"

"Of course I am, color scheme sounds great." he spat out in response.

"No Danny, I'm trying to decide the color scheme. Now should it be pink and purple or yellow and pink? Or maybe yellow and purple? I don't know which one do you like?" Riley asked as she waved color swatches in his face.

"Um, I like the yellow and pink." Danny finally decided.

"Actually, now that I think about it I really like the pink and purple."

"Riley, you've asked me my opinion on like, ten different things and in the end never take my suggestion. Why do you even ask me?"

"Because this is your wedding too, we should both be a part of the planning. Okay I'm sorry, you're right. We'll go with the pink and yellow. Let me just put it the wedding book."

The wedding book was something Danny had seen many times before. It was a scrapbook Riley had made over the years, of what her dream wedding entailed. Danny thought with the wedding book, decision making would be a lot easier, but apparently 16 year old Riley had much different taste than 26 year old Riley.

"Okay, so now we have a color scheme, pink and yellow, and we have time and place, our would have been 3rd wedding anniversary," Riley said with a pout.

"Hey, it's still our anniversary. We got together on that day and wedding or no wedding, it'll always hold a special place in my heart."

"I know, mine too." she said as they shared a kiss. "and thanks to my dad, we have a place. I hear the ballroom at the country club is beautiful and the golf course outside will make an amazing alter spot. Wow we really made a lot of headway, this wedding stuff is easy. I don't know why everyone always gets so crazy."

Just as she said that, crazy came in though the door, better known as Danny's mother.

"Bonnie Wheeler, expert wedding planner, at your service." she said as she sauntered into the room.

"Mom for the last time, we don't need a wedding planner," Danny insisted.

"Yeah, we're doing just fine on our own, we already have date, place, and color scheme." Riley added.

"Aw it's so cute how you think you can plan a wedding without my help. Trust me, you need me. Now let me see this color scheme." Bonnie said as she made her way around Riley's maze of planning.

Danny watched as Riley got into a mini tiff with his mom from the kitchen. He did not want to be anywhere near that mess, unfortunately he got pulled in anyways.

"Danny, tell her that we both like the pink and yellow, and that it is a fine color scheme."

"Mom, I love you but if you help plan the wedding, you won't be invited. Now me and Riley can handle it, you just go take Jamie for the day and let us get back to work." he said as he pushed his mother out the door along with his one year old son, waving to both as he shut it behind them.

"Alright, now that that's settled, on to the next item of business. My dad told me that the food at the country club is amazing, so we can just have them cater the reception."

"What kind of stuff can we have?" Danny asked.

"Well I think I have a menu here somewhere, here it is. It'll be 2 entrée choices and then we get to pick the appetizers."

"Ooh, do they have those mini hotdogs, I love those things!"

"Really Danny? Mini hotdogs."

"C'mon Riley, please, mini hotdogs is all I ask." he pleaded.

"Okay fine, you can have your little weenies. But I get to pick the cake flavor."

"As long as it's cake, it's okay by me. Pick whatever you want." Danny said as he gave Riley a peck on the cheek.

"Okay, see how nice this is, no drama. Just two adults planning their wedding." Riley said as she closed the wedding book and leaned back on the couch. Danny followed and closed his eyes for just a moment, enjoying the peace. That peace was soon interrupted by Riley turning on the TV to one of those ridiculous wedding shows. Danny said nothing, but just gave her a look.

"What? It's research for our wedding."

"Oh really, you want purple doves at our wedding, good to know."

"No, I just watch these so I know what not to do while planning ours. I mean sometimes these women are so bad that their relationship ends before the wedding even happens."

"Wow that's pretty bad."

Danny watched with Riley as this Bridezilla tore her fairytale romance to shreds, all over not getting her way.

"If I get like that, you have my full permission to have me committed."

"Hey don't worry, you could never be like them. And if you do get a little crazy I'll just put my arms around you and bring you back." That seemed to put a smile on both of their faces , so they turned off the TV and got back to the wedding plans.

By the time Bonnie came back with Jamie, Danny and Riley had ironed out almost all of the bigger details of their wedding. Of course Bonnie being Bonnie, she wanted to put in her two cents.

"Okay, so it looks like you guys can do this." she said begrudgingly.

"Told you." Riley said as she stuck out her tongue and grabbed her baby.

"Well I still want to help, you don't realize it now but ironing out all the little details is when the crazy comes."

Danny knew Bonnie wouldn't let it go, so he gave Riley a look before saying,

"Okay mom, you can help. But Riley and I are in charge, so you have to go along with what we say."

"You got it. This is gonna be great. Okay kids, see ya bright and early tomorrow morning to talk about flowers. I'm thinking lots peonies. Lots and lots of peonies." and just as quickly as she came, is how fast Riley slammed the door.

It was almost two in the morning when Danny woke up due to the fact that the other side of the bed was cold. He walked out into the hallway and stopped when he saw Riley, sitting on the couch with the wedding book in her lap. He thought about going over and seeing what she was doing, but decided against it. Riley just probably thought of something she had wanted to finish.

"You coming to bed soon?" was all Danny said.

"Yeah, in a minute. I just want to finish this." was Riley's reply.

Instead of arguing with her Danny just went to bed, he figured he could let it go until morning. What would be the harm in that. 


	7. Chapter 6

Inconceivable! - Chapter 6

Usually when Riley's alarm clock went off she would groan and smack it until it shut off, but not today, today she was up before the alarm. She practically jumped out of bed with excitement because today was the day she went shopping for her wedding dress. As Riley glanced over at her alarm clock, she noticed that it was still very early. No one was up yet, and she wasn't going to the bridal store for a few more hours. She could've gotten up and done some work or planning, but instead she opted to just watch Danny sleep. She couldn't look away once her eyes landed on his handsome features, and as gorgeous as Danny was when he was awake, he was even more so when he was sleeping. So she just laid there, watching his chest move with each breath, on his back with one arm across his chest, the other behind his head. She resisted the urge to push one of his soft tousles of hair back off his forehead, knowing that the moment she touched him, his beautiful blue eyes would start to open. After a while Riley decided to get ready for her day. She showered, dressed, and ate breakfast, all while Danny and Jamie slept. She stifled a chuckle when she saw that Jamie slept in the same position as his daddy. She snapped a quick picture of both of them before walking into the living room, and opening up her wedding book.

She remembered the day she started the wedding book, it was shortly after her 10th birthday. She was going through magazines and she saw an ad for the grand opening of a bridal store, and loved the dresses so much, she cut them out and put them in a scrapbook, it just grew from there. At one point she had Ben's picture in almost every page, but long gone were the days that she thought about the other Wheeler boy. It was then that Danny came out of the bedroom with Jamie in his arms.

"Hey, I thought you'd left already." Danny called from the kitchen, as he put Jamie in his high chair.

"No, not yet. You're moms coming to pick me up in like an hour."

"I missed waking up next to you." he said as he walked over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "you gonna take that with you?" he asked.

"No, believe it or not I don't have a particular dress in mind. I mean a lot of pictures in here are from the 90's. Wedding styles have changed since then, I hope."

"Well I'm sure you'll find the perfect dress. Meanwhile, Jamie and I are gonna go out with Ben and Emma. I'm gonna ask him to be my best man." he said as he placed a spoonful of mashed bananas in Jamie's mouth.

"Wouldn't he be your first choice though, I mean he is your brother. Do you even have to ask?"

"Well call me old fashioned but I believe in asking a guy properly to be a best man."

"Well I hope he says yes, I'll keep my fingers crossed."

"You think you're so funny don't you."

"I'm hilarious, I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh yeah?" he teased.

"Yeah" she retorted.

She hadn't realized that Danny had left the kitchen and made his way behind her, until he surprised her and started trying to tickle her. He succeeded and as she was laughing and squirming to get away, Bonnie barged in the door.

"Okay, let's go! We have t- minus 1 hour to get to the bridal store. We wanna get there early so all the good dresses are still there. You wouldn't believe how pushy some people can be. Now lets go go go go go! Move it!"

"I guess that's my cue to leave. See you later." she said as she gave Danny a kiss and waved to Jamie.

"Okay see ya later. Love you."

"Love you too." Riley said as she gave Danny another goodbye kiss.

"Alright we get it, you love him, he loves you. Now lets move before you end up with something worse than the pictures in that book." Bonnie said from the doorway, and with an eye roll from Riley they were off.

"It's okay mom, no I completely understand. Okay, love you too. Bye."

Riley said as she hung up her phone and walked back inside the shop. She walked over to the rack full of dresses where Bonnie stood.

"Was that your mom?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, she said she can't make it because of a doctors appointment she forgot she had. I mean come on, it's shopping for her daughters wedding dress, she can get that mole checked any day."

"Eh, you're probably better off without her here. I mean you've seen the pictures, her wedding dress was a disaster."

"Wasn't yours a maternity dress?"

"Well we're not here to talk about me, we're her for you. Now here take this whistle and if you find something just blow it and I'll meet you at the dressing area. Now go."

Riley walked around picking out dresses left and right. She must've tried on about 20 dresses in 4 hours. They were all wrong. It was either too revealing, too conservative, too long, too short, or too itchy. She was about to give up hope when a piece of material caught her eye. She reached down and found the dress and pulled it out. It was a beautiful satin, off the shoulder half sleeve dress with lace draped over it. As she held the bottom of the skirt in her hand, she noticed that the pattern of the lace looked exactly like this old tablecloth that her grandma had in her house. She use to wrap herself in that tablecloth and play pretend wedding when she was little, one time Danny even stood in for the groom when they were 8. Even though she wasn't in love with the dress it was in her size, so she decided to try it on for nostalgias sake. Once she got in the dressing room she put the dress on without a hitch. She walked out and stood on the platform before turning to look at herself in the mirror. Her breath hitched caught in her throat when she saw herself, the dress was perfect. It fit perfectly and laid beautifully. She wanted to call out for Bonnie, but was at a loss for words, so she blew her whistle instead. Bonnie came running in almost immediately.

"I'm here, let me see the disaster you picked." Bonnie said as walked through the curtain, but when she saw Riley she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh Riley … you look beautiful." she choked out through tears.

"Yeah, you think this is the dress?"

"This is most definitely the dress, you make a beautiful bride."

Riley took one more look,

"I am a bride. Wow, I'm a bride. It's like this whole time I've been a wife, but now I feel like a bride."

"Sweetie, in a dress like that how could you not. It's perfect."

"It is. Now I just have to make the rest of the wedding as perfect as this."

"It will be, we will make sure of it."

Riley stared at herself one last time before changing, and all she was thinking, was that she couldn't wait to see Danny's face when she walked down the isle in this dress. She changed back into her regular clothes, paid for the dress and decided to head home. Shopping was exhausting. When she saw that her apartment was empty, she followed the smell of pizza across the hall.

"Is that food?" she immediately asked as she opened the door.

"Yeah come help yourself." Ben answered.

Riley grabbed a piece of pizza and sat down next to Danny on the couch.

"So how was dress shopping?" Danny asked.

"Well I found my dress, so very successful."

"Well I cant wait to see it."

"I cant wait to wear it."

"I cant wait for you to stop talking about it." Tucker said from the stool by the counter.

Riley ignored him and instead asked Danny a question.

"Hey Danny, do you remember when we were kids and we played pretend wedding at my grandma's house?"

"Are you kidding me? That's one of the best memories of my childhood. What made you think of that?"

"I guess when I was trying on dresses I just realized, I didn't have to pretend anymore. I am a bride."

"Most beautiful bride in the world." Danny added.

"Oh come on, I'm eating here." Tucker whined.

Riley rolled her eyes as she took another bite of her pizza slice.

She was a perfect bride with a perfect dress, and she was going to make damn sure the rest of the wedding was just as perfect, even if it killed her.

 ***AUTHORS NOTE - HEY I HOPE EVERYONE IS ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR. I HAVE REALLY ENJOYED READING ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND AS A SPECIAL TREAT HERE IS THE LINK TO THE PICTURE OF THE WEDDING DRESS THAT RILEY PICKED /off-the-shoulder-wedding-dresses-791/attachment/802/**


	8. Chapter 7

Inconceivable! - Chapter 7

Danny waved goodbye as Riley left with his mom and waited for the door to close before he ran to the bedroom and made a phone call.

"Hey, it's me, yeah she just left. You ready? Okay great meet me on the roof in 10 minutes." Danny said in a rush.

He hung up, and ran to get Jamie and himself dressed. Once he finished he put Jamie in his carrier and rushed up to the roof. He saw the door was open and heard music playing, which meant that they were there. He opened the door to reveal Ben and Emma dancing to the music.

"You are an amazing dancer, very light on your feet. Get ready for the dip." Ben said as he leaned over with Emma in his arms.

"You're not gonna do that with me are you?" Danny asked.

"Hey, you're the one that said you wanted dancing lessons. I'm just here to help a brother, well my brother, out."

"Yeah, I want to surprise Riley at our wedding. I think she'll be really glad she won't have to lead."

"Alright then, let's get started." Ben said as he put Emma in her playpen he had brought up on the roof. Danny put Jamie's carrier in the spot next to it, underneath the shade of the tree house. He then walked over to Ben as the music continued to play.

"Okay, now let's assume the position. Your left arm around my waist with your hand on my lower back, and the other one holds my hand up like this." Ben said as he positioned Danny's arms.

"Do we have to do it like this? Cause I am really uncomfortable holding you."

"Yeah well it's no picnic for me either. So let's just start so we can get this over with. Now you lead, step back, right, up, left, all while switching feet." Ben instructed.

Danny gave it a try, but ended up stepping on Ben's feet. After about an hour, Danny was ready to give up on to dance.

"That's it, I can't do this anymore. I stink and no amount of practice is gonna help me get better." Danny said as he sat down on the tree house.

"Hey, don't give up. I once had someone tell me that everyone learns in a different way, we just have to find yours."

"Who told you that?"

"I don't know, probably a guidance counselor in high school or something. I wasn't really paying attention."

"Well how I usually learn how to do something is by watching someone else do it and the copying exactly what they do." That seemed to give Ben an idea.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." he said as he ran downstairs. He came back moments later with a very confused Tucker, and a girl Danny didn't recognize.

"Ben, what's the big emergency on the roof that you had to drag me and my date up here. And what's with the Michael Bublé." Tucker said as he looked around the rooftop.

"I'm teaching Danny to dance and he learns best watching and copying others. So would you mind?"

"Well being a master of dance myself, I'd be honored." Tucker said in a smooth tone towards his date.

"Okay great, come over here and dance with me and Danny can copy us with your date."

"Melanie, my name is Melanie." she said as she practically ran over to Danny and introduced herself.

"Oh hell no!" Tucker exclaimed. "No way am I letting my date dance with him, not happening."

"Please Tucker, just for a few minutes, I promise."

"Okay fine. I assume I'm leading."

"Um, why would you assume that?"

"Because I have the most experience."

They argued for a little while longer, before both of them stopped and looked over at Melanie and Danny, and were shocked to see that he was doing really well. Danny was even surprising himself.

"Hey guys look, I'm doing it." he exclaimed.

Danny felt at ease, as he moved with Melanie around the roof in time to the music.

"Wow Melanie, you're really good at this."

"Well I am a dancing instructor. You're doing really good Danny, okay now dip."

As he dipped her almost as easily as Ben had with Emma before and as the song ended he let her go.

"Did you see that? I was dancing and I didn't look injured." Danny said with pride.

"Yeah man, a bit more practice and you'll be ready for the wedding." Ben said.

"Oh, whose wedding are you dancing at?" Melanie asked as they continued dancing.

"Mine, actually. My wife and I are getting married again and I wanted to surprise her for our first dance." Danny said.

"Oh, well congratulations. Your wife is one lucky woman to have a husband who is so sweet." she said, with a touch of disappointment in her voice. "Tell you what, how about as a wedding present I give you some free dance lessons."

"Oh wow that would be great! Thank you!" Danny said as he gave her a hug.

"Do you know what song you're going to be dancing to? It'll be easier to teach you to the exact song."

"Yeah, it's 'Love Me Tender'. I have it on my phone; I can just plug it in."

Danny went and set up the music as Ben went and got the kids as he announced,

"Well, I can see I'm no longer needed here. Tucker, you wanna join me, Emma, and Jamie downstairs for some 'Giggle Gang' DVD's?"

"If you think I'm leaving these two alone, you crazy? I'll be waiting right here to finish my date." After that Danny got the music started, as he and Melanie picked up with their dancing lesson.

Three hours later, Tucker had decided that Danny had hogged his date long enough, so he sent Danny on his way as he took his place. Danny got his phone and left the roof, watching as Tucker spun Melanie around, knowing that now, he and Riley would be doing just that at their wedding. He came downstairs just in time for pizza.

"Hey pizza, great I'm starving." Danny said as he walked in the apartment.

"Well you should be; how'd the dance lesson go?"

"Great. Melanie said with a few more lessons, I'll be good to go. I can't wait to see Riley's face when I spin her around on the dance floor."

"Yeah it should be magical." Ben said as he sat down next to Danny and handed him a slice.

"You wanna see if there are any games on?" Ben asked.

"Actually I had another question I wanted to ask you."

"If it's helping you learn anything else, count me and my swollen feet out."

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to be my best man."

Danny stared at Ben awaiting his answer.

"Dude, are you kidding me! Of course I'll be your best man." he said as he gave Danny a hug.

"Honestly, I'm a little surprised you asked me."

"Well why wouldn't I. I mean you are my brother."

"Yeah, but I thought after I royally screwed up your first wedding, you wouldn't want me anywhere near your next one."

"Look Ben, you made a mistake. We all make them, but the important thing is you're sorry and that shows how much you've grown up into a real man, a man I would be happy to have standing next to me."

"Thank you Danny. You're a great big brother."

"Yeah I know."

It was then that Tucker came in.

"Hey, where's Melanie?" Ben asked.

"She had to go, but we made plans to see each other again. It's safe to say that my smooth moves guided her towards the Tucker train, all aboard. Ooh pizza." he said as he sat down at the counter and took a piece. A few minuets after that, Riley came back.

"Is that food?" she immediately asked as she opened the door.

"Yeah come help yourself." Ben answered.

Riley grabbed a piece of pizza and sat down next to Danny on the couch.

"So how was dress shopping?" Danny asked.

"Well I found my dress, so very successful." she said in a sing song voice.

"Well I can't wait to see it."

"I can't wait to wear it."

"I can't wait for you to stop talking about it." Tucker said from the stool by the counter.

Riley ignored him and instead asked Danny a question.

"Hey Danny, do you remember when we were kids and we played pretend wedding at my grandma's house?"

"Are you kidding me? That's one of the best memories of my childhood. What made you think of that?"

"I guess when I was trying on dresses I just realized, I didn't have to pretend anymore. I am a bride."

"Most beautiful bride in the world." Danny added.

"Oh come on, I'm eating here." Tucker whined.

Danny just ignored him, he was too happy. That memory of their childhood reminded him how lucky he really was to have Riley, and between her perfect dress and his fancy footwork, he knew they were going to have the best wedding ever. He couldn't wait t-minus 6 months until the big day.


	9. Chapter 8

Inconceivable! - Chapter 8

As soon as Riley saw it, she knew it was bad. Her wedding plans had now crept into her office at work. Next to her depositions and case files she had floral arrangements and seating charts. Even since she got her perfect wedding dress, Riley had been second guessing every decision she and Danny had made. It all seemed tacky compared to that elegant masterpiece of a wedding gown. She had changed the color scheme to white and pink and made sure that everything followed suit. She was so wrapped up in her wedding tornado; she was startled by a knock on her door.

"Whoever it is now is not a good time. Come back later." she hollered through the storm.

"Even if it's a loving fiancé who came to take his overworked lawyer bride to lunch?"

Riley's head popped up at the sound of Danny's voice, as he came into her office and shut the door behind him.

"Whoa, and I thought the apartment was bad." he said, gesturing to the state of her office.

"I know, but I've just been thinking. I want our wedding to be perfect and that requires a certain amount of work and dedication to the job."  
"Well in that case you're hired."

"Hired for what?"

"I don't know, that just sounded like a speech you give at a job interview."

Riley just gave Danny an amused look, full of love.

"Well if I'm hired I better get back to work, I'm sorry Danny, I would love to go to lunch but I was planning on using my lunch hour to finish the seating chart. Invitations have been sent so the RSVP's will be arriving any day, and I figure if I have the seating chart done already, it'll be easier on me."

"Riley, let me just start by saying I love you. But this wedding has taken over your whole life, and I'm not letting you miss out on any more of it, which right now means going with me to a little café and eating something."

"I had breakfast," Riley lied.

"Coffee doesn't count, come on I'm not giving you a choice." Danny warned.

"Well the only way you're getting me out of here is by carrying me and I don't think you wanna … Danny!" Riley exclaimed as she was hoisted up over Danny's shoulder and carried out of her office.

"Danny, put me down. Hi Joan, new haircut?"

Riley was mortified, Danny didn't even put her down in the elevator. Finally when they had left her building, he lowered her but didn't let her go.

"Okay you made your point, but as much fun as that little ride was it doesn't change the fact that the minute you let me go I'll go right back to my office." Riley said, hoping Danny would cave. He didn't.

"Riley, I will carry you to lunch and eat with you on my shoulder if I have to. Please, one hour, that's all I ask. Then I'll let you come right back to the crazy that's waiting for you upstairs."

"One hour?"

"Yup, unless I can convince you otherwise." Danny said as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Alright, come on Wheeler. Does it have to be a café though? Cause I could really go for a burger."

"Burgers sounds good to me."

With that they were off, hand in hand, down the busy avenue.

Riley was having such a good time with Danny, she didn't even notice that one hour and came and went. It was 2 ½ hours later when they finally made their way back to Riley's office building.

"Well this is my stop. Thank you Danny for a great lunch date."

"You're very welcome. Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just sad it has to end."

"Riley, we live together; you'll see me at home." Danny said.

"I know, I meant our date." She said with a faux eye roll.

"Well in that case, will you go out with me again?"

"I'd love to." and with that she and Danny shared a couple of kisses before she headed back inside. As she was walking back to her office, she got a text message. It was from Danny and it said 'I miss you already'. Riley couldn't help but feel giddy as she texted him back 'me too'. Her good mood was interrupted by the sight of her soon to be mother-in-law going through the papers on her desk.

"Mrs. Wheeler? What are you doing here?" Riley asked.

"I just stopped by to see if you needed anymore help with the wedding plans, and clearly you do."

"Actually I have everything under control. This wedding is going to be the most elegant, classy, special day of my life and no offense but you tend to go overboard."

"I go overboard? Please, Riley I know about everything."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Riley said as she looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"Let me refresh your memory. I know about all the late night threat calls to florists and I know how you made your own biological father curl up in a ball and cry when you came in with your cake order."

"Have you been tuning into our baby monitor again?"

"How I got this information isn't the point, the point is you've gone full bridezilla, or should I say Rileyzilla."

Riley shut her door and closed the shades before turning to Bonnie and speaking in a low, hushed tone.

"If you breathe one word of this to Danny, I swear I'll,"

"Oh no Riley, you misunderstand." Bonnie interrupted her.

"I'm not here to out you, I'm here to unleash the beast."

"Okay now I'm confused."

"Riley, I've been waiting for you. I always knew you had potential in you for greatness, and once I heard about all this wedding planning, I knew it was time."

"Mrs. Wheeler, you're scaring me."

"Good you should be scared, because this is serious. Riley I want to help you be the best control freak you can be. I want to help you make the perfect wedding, and crush anyone who stands in our way. I finally met my match for crazy planning, and that match is you Riley."

"Mrs. Wheeler, I'm flattered really, but why me."

"I love my boys but their soft, weak, mushy. They never had it in them to do what I do, but you, you're glorious."

Riley was shocked to say the least that she was having this conversation, and also a little proud.

"Look, I'm honored that you want to pass the pushy torch to me, but right now my main focus is this wedding. If you want to help then pick up a seating chart, otherwise there's the door."

Bonnie smiled at Riley as she picked up a seating chart and pointed at it.

"How attached are you to this, because I think we can do better." Bonnie said as she looked over the seating chart in her hand. Riley just started working with Bonnie, not realizing what she had unleashed.


	10. Chapter 9

Inconceivable! - Chapter 9

What do you do when what is suppose to be the best day of your life, is quickly becoming your worst nightmare. That was the question Danny had been asking himself the last month. The wedding was tomorrow, the rehearsal dinner tonight, Danny should be on cloud nine getting ready to float down. Instead he's waking up to Riley having a screaming match with one of the poor wedding vendors on the phone, like he had every morning this past week. He didn't know what to do. When Riley first told him that she wanted to take care of all the wedding details herself, he was semi relieved but also a little upset, he was looking forward to planning with Riley but figured that he could leave it up to her to make their wedding something they both would like. So now, even though he wants to say something, there's a little voice in his head telling him that it's just wedding stress that's making Riley act this way and he should be supportive and not say anything that could make it worse. So he just got up and decided to get Jamie ready for the day.

As he walked out of the bedroom, he could hear clearly what was just a minuet ago Riley's muffled yelling

"Well if you can't do what we want, who needs you. Yeah same goes to you pal." Riley shouted into the phone before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Danny asked, almost afraid to.

"Oh nobody that can't be replaced." she brushed her hair behind her ears before going over and linking her arms around Danny's waist.

"Good morning almost husband, again." Riley said as she placed a kiss on Danny's back.

This was another reason that Danny didn't say anything, after she was done yelling she was always back to the same old Riley again.

"Good morning almost wife," he said, turning around in her arms.

"You ready to get married again?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. I know I probably shouldn't be saying this about our wedding, but I can't wait for it all to be over and done with." Riley said, as she buried her face in Danny's chest.

"I understand completely, I can't wait till we can get back to just being married and living our lives how they use to be before." Danny agreed. Their moment of bliss was interrupted by Riley's phone ringing again. She groaned before answering,

"Go for the bride. Okay, I'll be there." She hung up as quickly as she answered.

"Okay, so small problem at the country club. I just have to meet your mom down there and get it all straightened out." Riley said as she ran into the bedroom.

"I can come with you if you want. Add a little brawn to your brains." Danny offered. Riley came out, fully dressed and said as she ran out the door.

"No thanks honey, I have all the brawn I need. That's why I'm bringing your mom. Okay I'll see you later, bye bye."

Danny barely had time to process what Riley said before she had gone. It was like she had superpowers or something, moving so fast Danny felt like he could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen her in the past 6 months. But none of that mattered now, because all of it would be over in two days. He finished feeding Jamie and then got dressed. It was a blessing in disguise that Riley had gotten called out to a wedding emergency, because it gave Danny time to go get Riley's wedding present. He carried Jamie across the hall to see if Ben or Tucker would baby-sit; not knowing what awaited him once he stepped through the door.

"Surprise!" Ben and Tucker yelled as he came in, as they covered him in silly string.

"What's all this?" Danny asked as he looked around at all the decorations.

"This is your impromptu bachelor party." Tucker said.

"Aw thanks guys, but I already told you that I,"

"Don't need a bachelor party, we know. But what kind of best man would I be if I didn't even try to throw you a little something. After all, tomorrow is your big day." Ben chimed in, as he took Jamie from his arms and replaced him with a beer. Danny decided there was no use arguing, but when he saw the time, he knew that the party was gonna have to wait.

"Okay guys we can party, but first I have to go pick something up."

"What?" Tucker asked.

"Riley's wedding present. I had the board from the tree house where I wrote our initials put back together and then have it framed so we can hang it in our apartment and have it always as a symbol of our love."

"Wow that is one heck of a present. Go ahead man, the party can wait until you get back." and with that Danny was off.

As if Danny wasn't already in enough of a bad mood, his trip to pick up Riley's wedding present just added to it. Turns out they had an accident with the frame and the repairs wouldn't be finished until after the wedding. Normally, it wouldn't bother him, but it wasn't the only thing that changed of the plans he had made. First it was Riley deciding to cut him out of the wedding plans, then she changed the theme colors, the flowers, the seating, pretty much everything Danny had a hand in doing. Next, he finds out that neither of them can get any time off from their jobs to have a honeymoon for longer than a weekend and finally this gift problem that was the straw that broke the camels back. When he got back to the apartment, hours later, Danny was not in a party mood.

"Dude, what happened? You've been gone for 2 hours and your present-less." Ben said.

"Don't ask, there was an accident and now the present wont be ready until midway through the wedding. I am so done with all of this."

"Done with what?" Tucker added.

"This wedding crap, I mean Riley has changed everything we planned together, nothing is going right. I just feel like I'm supposed to just show up, at my own wedding." Danny sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Ben staring at him.

"Danny, look I know that this might not be the greatest experience for you but just think how happy this is making Riley. Everything doesn't have to be perfect, just the bond between the people getting married and dude trust me, you got that one down."

Ben's little speech seemed to calm Danny down; he was just hoping nothing else would set him off. With a deep sigh he said,

"You're right, this is all about me and Riley's relationship and nothing could ever change the fact that I love her more than anything and that's all that matters. Thanks Ben, you're a good best man."

"Yeah well, I try. Now come on, lets have that bachelor party and then we all have to get ready for the rehearsal dinner tonight."

"Alright, let's party." Danny said as he took his beer and clinked it with Ben and Tuckers. A little while later he headed back across the hall with Jamie to get ready for the rehearsal dinner, and was surprised to see a note from Riley on the counter. It looked like she would be meeting him there, as she had some final details that needed straightening out. Danny simply sighed and continued on to the bedroom to get dressed.

Danny, Ben and Tucker split a cab after leaving the kids with the babysitter, and made it to the restaurant just in time. Danny walked through the sea of relatives and friends, receiving hugs and pats on the pack, trying to find the one person he really wanted to see. He found her talking to one of her relatives about all the wedding stress.

"I mean yes it has been difficult, but Danny has been so great through it all. I am so lucky." he heard Riley gush.

"Looks like I came just in time." he said as he pulled Riley in from behind and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"There you are I was beginning to worry. Come on, now that you're here we can get to the dinner."

Danny followed Riley as she led him to the head of the table, both of them at the head with Ben and Bonnie on either side. As the dinner wore on, Danny felt like everything was finally being as it should, he turned to Riley and was happy to see she was already looking at him.

"Hey you." he said.

"Hey yourself, what's with the big grin Wheeler, you happy or something?

"Well I am now, that's all thanks to you. I can't remember the last time it was just you and me like this."

"You mean us and twenty of our closest friends and family."

"You know what I mean, I've missed you. The wedding plans have been hogging you but I'm taking you back. Oh, by the way, did you get those last minuet details worked out? What were they anyways?"

"Oh my god, yes I did. I had to find a caterer on short notice because the stupid country club kitchen couldn't keep up with the menu changes I wanted. So I fired them and found this great caterer, very elegant and refined."

"Fine by me, as long as we're still having my little hot dogs, I'm cool." Danny said as he took a sip of his wine.

"I love those things, good call bro." Ben chimed in.

"Oh I'm sorry Danny, we're not having them, they didn't fit in with the rest of the menu. I mean who has little hot dogs with water crest sandwiches and mini quiches, it's just not done." Riley said taking a bite of her dessert.

It was at that moment Danny felt something inside snap. He was gripping his wine glass so hard his fingers were going white. In a very loud and stern tone he turned to Riley and said,

"What do you mean were not having them, how could you do this?"

At his words, the party came to a halt.

"Danny, would you come with me to the coat room." Riley said as she got up and walked away from the table. Danny followed and the minuet they were out of ear shot, Riley went off.

"Danny, what is the matter with you, you're embarrassing me in front of everyone over what, some little weenies. What is your problem?" Riley scolded.

"Whats the matter with me? I'll tell you what the matter with me is, its you. You and this whole circus of a wedding you planned, you and you alone. Riley what happened to our original plans, you've taken everything way too far. You're turning our wedding into something completely different then who we even are. I don't even know what a water crest sandwich is but it sounds gross. Did you ever stop for a minuet to think about me at all while planning this whole thing, because it doesn't seem that way."

"Danny, you opted out of the wedding plans. You said it was okay. I'm just trying to make sure our wedding is perfect."

"It already was perfect, our real wedding. I never really cared about the wedding; I just suggested it because I knew it would make you happy. I've been thinking about you this whole time, turns out that's what you've been doing too."

"Danny…" Riley tried to speak, but he wasn't in the mood to hear what she had to say.

"But you know what Riley, I think its time for me to think about what I want." and with that he left. Danny walked out of the restaurant and down the street. He could hear a mess of voices behind him, but he didn't care. He needed some time to cool down, because right now, he wasn't even sure if there was going to be a wedding tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 10

Inconceivable! - Chapter 10

"Danny! Danny wait come back"

Riley screamed as she watched Danny walk away. She wanted to run after him, but Bonnie's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Riley honey, just give him some time to cool off. Trust me everything will be okay tomorrow."

Riley just nodded her head, which thanks to Danny's little speech was now swarming with thoughts. Had she really gone too far? I mean sure she had changed a few things, but that was only because she wanted the wedding to be perfect. It had never occurred to her that it was the perfect wedding for her, but not for Danny. She had taken his silence as a lack of interest, when really it was out of respect for her happiness.

"I am such an idiot. Why do I keep doing this? It's like every time Danny and I are happy, I do something to screw it up." Riley said as she stood in the same spot, afraid to move.

"Riley, come on. Danny will forgive you." Ben said, trying to offer some support.

"Maybe he shouldn't, maybe his life would be better off if we don't get married."

"Okay, don't go canceling anything just yet, okay. Let me talk to him. I promise you he will be at the alter tomorrow, even if it kills me." Ben said as he ran off in the direction Danny had been headed. Once she saw Ben disappear out of sight, Riley let out a breath. Ben was right, she just needed to go home and get some rest. But it occurred to her that being there without Danny would be a constant reminder of their fight. So instead she asked Bonnie,

"Hey, um, can Jamie and I stay with you tonight."

"Of course you guys can. You're family." Bonnie said as she placed her arm around Riley's shoulders and got them in a cab. As Riley adjusted herself on the couch, she still had only one thing on her mind, Danny.

The next morning Riley woke up with a sore neck, and an even sorer heart. She hadn't gotten any sleep, tossing and turning all night.

"Good morning Bridely. See what I did there, I mashed up bride and Riley. Here is your morning coffee, you might wanna chug that down because if we are gonna fix the mess that is your appearance, it might take a while." Bonnie said as she gestured to Riley's complete body. Riley just rolled her eyes and decided to call Ben and see how it went with Danny the night before. Ben picked up on the second ring,

"Hey Riley. Whats up?"

"Really Ben? Whats up! That's all you have to say? What happened when you talked to Danny last night?"

"Um actually I never talked to Danny last night. I actually couldn't find him."

"What do you mean you couldn't find him? Where is he?"

"We looked everywhere and we haven't found him yet, but don't worry Tucker and I are still looking. Just get ready and we'll find Danny and bring him there, okay? I have to go. Bye." Ben said as he hung up the phone. Riley's worrying got ten times worse now that she knew Danny was missing. She couldn't believe it.

"Maybe it's a sign." she muttered under her breath.

"What's a sign?" Bonnie asked.

"Ben couldn't find Danny last night. He's missing."

"Well he's a big boy, more like gigantic. I'm sure he's fine."

"Yeah, probably better off anywhere else than here marrying me. I … I have to go." Riley said as she stormed out of Bonnie's apartment. She didn't care that she was in her pj's; she just needed to be anywhere but there. The next thing Riley knew, she was back in her own apartment building, heading up to the roof. It turned out anywhere, was the spot of her first wedding. She opened the door and to her surprise, there was Danny, waking up inside of the tree house. Her heart stopped when Danny saw her, she had expected him to react but instead he just sat there looking, tearing her apart with his gaze. She didn't know what to say so she just went with the first thing that popped in her head.

"So this is where you've been hiding. Ben and Tucker have been looking for you all night." she said quietly

"And you didn't?" he asked just as she had.

"I wanted to, but they told me to go home and get some rest. I ended up on your mom's couch tossing and turning."

"Yeah, well I started out walking and ended up doing that all night. Finally I made my way up here. I don't know why, I guess for the same reason you're up here."

"I came here because this tree house always made me feel safe and comforted, like you always do."

There was a moment of silence as Riley made her way over and sat next to Danny on the roof, much like they had when he told her he was leaving for Paris. Finally she spoke,

"Danny, I'm sorry about everything. You were right, I wasn't thinking of anyone but myself. I seem to be doing that a lot lately." Danny still didn't speak.

"In fact, I was thinking of calling the whole thing off. I thought you'd be better off without me."

"How could you ever think my life would be better without you in it? Riley, I've had a lot of time to think too. And you know what I came up with?"

"What?"

"I love you, I've always loved you and I'm never gonna stop loving you. True I was upset but couples fight. It happens and it's not always gonna be your fault. Trust me I'm gonna do something stupid and mess up eventually. But don't you ever believe for one second that I don't need you or want you in my life, cause Riley without you my life is nothing, I am nothing."

"No you're not Danny; I'm the one who's nothing without you. Before I met you I was just a sad little chubby girl with no friends, then I met you and you completely changed my life. You were my hero then, and you always will be."

After that no more words had to be said. Danny and Riley both latched onto each other in a kiss that said everything. They kissed for a few more minuets before settling in next to each other, as they sat with their backs propped up against the base of the tree house. Riley leaned her head on Danny's shoulder as they enjoyed the first moment of peace either of them had experienced since this whole mess started. Riley was the first to speak.

"I can't believe you walked around all night, how did you even have the strength to make it all the way up here?"

"Well I actually made one stop before I came up here." he said as he got up and retrieved a bag sitting on the roof.

"Happy wedding Riley." Danny said as he presented her with the gift.

"Danny, what is this?"

"Open it and see."

Riley opened the beautifully wrapped gift box and started to cry when she saw what was inside.

"Oh my god Danny, this is perfect." she said as she held up the frame with the board that Danny had carved his eternal love into back in one piece.

"I was thinking we could hang it in our bedroom as a symbol of our love."

"I love it and I love you. But is there really a need for a wedding present with no wedding."

"What are you talking about, there's a big shindig over at the country club with our names on it. You've put so much work into it; it would be a real shame to waste such perfection."

Riley got up and gave Danny a hug.

"Besides, I still don't know what a water crest sandwich is." Riley just laughed, gave Danny a kiss and said

"See you at the alter." with one more kiss she was off the roof and on the way to her wedding. She ran to her apartment, showered, grabbed everything and ran to Bonnie's to head to the country club. As she was getting ready she didn't care about anything except walking down the aisle to Danny, and maybe also finally getting to wear the dress.


	12. Chapter 11

Inconceivable! - Chapter 11

Danny checked his reflection one more time, he straightened his bowtie and fixed his hair before heading out of the changing room. He was greeted by a frantic Ben holding Jamie in his arms.

"Okay everyone is seated, the flowers are in place, the alter looks amazing if I do say so myself and Jamie started crying every time I put him down, so that is why I'm holding him."

"Wow Ben, whose wedding is this, mine or yours."

"Ha ha very funny, now you go wait by the door for mom and dad, they'll be walking you down the aisle."

Danny did what he was told, as Ben ran to the Brides chambers to give Riley the same speech. He was greeted by his dad first.

"Danny!"

"Dad!" he said as he and his father continued their tradition of play fighting at the first sight of each other.

"How you feelin son? Ready to tie the knot, again?"

"I'm more than ready, I'm really glad you could be here dad."

"No problem, it's my pleasure."

It was at that moment Bonnie Wheeler made her entrance.

"Well, I hate to break up such a tender moment but I stopped eating three months ago to fit into this dress, lets not waste all my hard work by standing around here. Let's get out there and show me off."

"And get me married too, right mom?"

"Yeah sure honey whatever."

Normally Danny would've rolled his eyes at his mothers usual antics, but today he was just as excited as she was to walk down that isle and get one step closer to marrying the love of his life. He walked arm in arm with his parents, mom on the left and dad on the right. He could see all the hard work Riley did, definitely paid off. The green grass of the golf course was covered in elegant white chairs, draped in satin with white and pink flowers adorning a sash that was the length of the make shift isle also made out of satin. The arch was the real masterpiece, garnished perfectly in a sea of flowers and twinkling lights, much like the tree house had been covered in that night on the roof. They finally made their way to the end of the isle and as Danny dropped off his parents to their seats, Ben came rushing down the isle to hand off Jamie before taking his stance in the bridal party line up. Danny took his place at the alter when he heard a familiar song start playing. He watched as Tucker walked down the isle with Emma, who was a lovely flower girl. Next came Ben and Riley's cousin who was her maid of honor. When the music changed, Danny looked up and could not believe the sight that was before him. Riley walked down the aisle with her mom and dad holding one side of the train of her dress. She looked like an angel covered in white lace, Danny couldn't help but feel a tear come to his eye. Riley looked nowhere but at him as she floated down to Danny, or at least that's how it looked to him. He was so entranced by her beauty, he barely noticed that the preist had spoken.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join, what I am told, true soul mates in holy matrimony. Over the last couple of weeks I have had the immense pleasure of getting to know Danny and Riley, through the testimony of their friends and family. Is it true that it took twenty years for you two to get together?" he asked Danny.

"Yeah, I mean I was in love with her ever since I met her,"

"And it took me all that time to realize that the perfect guy for me was Danny." Riley added.

"Wow, waiting all that time, talk about love conquering all. Anyways it doesn't matter how they got here, what matters is that they both stand here, ready and willing to commit themselves to each other for all time. I was told that you wrote your own vows so Riley, whenever you're ready."

"Okay, I'm prepared this time. I wrote them down and everything." Riley started.

"This time?" the preacher asked.

"Don't worry about it padre, just go with it." Ben said. The priest just shrugged his shoulders and gestured for Riley to continue.

"Danny, words alone could never measure how much you mean to me or how much I love you. Because the love I have for you isn't just the love between two people in love, it's the love of friendship, the love of family, and the never ending love of perfect happiness, all of the things I share with you. We made vows 3 years ago today that were appropriate at the time, but now I think need a change. I promise to always stare at your face in the morning before I start my day, I promise to always remember the scores of games you miss, I promise to never throw away anything you leave lying around even if it looks like trash, I promise to hold your hand on the icy winter streets, I promise to always inhale your scent when we hug, I promise to always be a good mother to our son and anyone else who comes along, and most of all I promise to love you, never give up on you or us, and promise to be with you until were both old and sitting on a porch swing watching what could very well be our last sunset, because Danny, nothing in my life had meaning until I met you." By the end of her vows Riley was close to tears, and Danny was too. The only thing that stopped him was the priest gesturing that it was his turn.

"And now you Danny,"

"Riley, I know I say I love you all the time, and that I thank god everyday for bringing you into my life, and I thank you for loving me and giving me a son and a wonderful life. Today shouldn't be an exception to that, but instead of saying the words, I'm gonna tell you how I plan to show you instead. Because actions speak louder than words, although I don't know how that's possible cause actions don't speak, but anyways. I promise to always tell you when you have something up your nose instead of laughing at it, I promise to hold your hand during scary parts in movies, I promise to wipe away your tears during happy times or sad, I promise to always call you first when something amazing happens, I promise to always fall asleep looking at you with nothing but love in my eyes, I promise to let you win things because I love your victory dance, I promise to be as good a father to Jamie as you are a mom, I promise to tell you every day how beautiful you are to me, because no matter if your eighteen or eighty I'll always love the sparkle of your eyes, the joy in your smile, and the passion in your heart. Riley I've loved you so long, I didn't think anything could change that, but I stand here today telling you that my love has only grown and flourished in ways I didn't know possible, and I cant wait to see how it changes in the future, but one thing will never change. And that's me and you being together is the best thing for us, always." Danny added that last part to make sure Riley knew, there was no getting rid of him.

"Do you Riley Perrin, take Daniel Wheeler, to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, through good times and bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Riley answered through tears, as she slipped the all too familiar wedding band onto Danny's finger.

"And do you Daniel Wheeler, take Riley Perrin, to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, through good times and bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Danny said as he put Riley's wedding ring back in its rightful place.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Danny didn't need to be told twice. He pulled Riley in for a kiss twenty years in the making. It reminded him of the kiss they shared right before he proposed, only with three years of love behind it. They pulled apart before turning to all their wedding guests as the preacher announced,

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Wheeler."

It was at that moment everyone stood up and applauded as Danny and Riley made their way down the aisle and back into the country club. Danny pulled Riley down to the dressing room she had been in earlier and closed the door.

"Well we did it, were officially married again! High five!" Danny said as he held up his hand, to which Riley smacked her own into. Afterwards she lunged at Danny, pulling him in for another kiss.

"Yes we are, now say it, say it ,say it, say it!"

"Mrs. Wheeler."

"Again,"

"Mrs. Riley Wheeler."

At that Riley started jumping up and down as Danny kissed her again. Their kissing was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey guys, I don't mean to interrupt but the photographer is waiting to take wedding pictures so don't do anything that will ruin your appearance until after those okay." Ben said through a closed door.

"I guess we better get out there." Danny said, slightly out of breath from all the kissing.

"Yeah we better … or,"

"Or is good." Danny said as he and Riley returned to kissing. As he laid Riley down on the chaise lounge in the room, he heard Ben call out,

"They are going to need a few minutes guys so every body get a drink, relax, and mom be ready with more hairspray. Riley is definitely going to need it."


	13. Chapter 12

Inconceivable! - Chapter 12

After about twenty minutes, Riley and Danny finally emerged from the dressing room, ready for pictures.

"Okay, we're here. Let's take some wedding pictures." Riley said in her usual sing song voice. I mean it's not like anything amazing just happened, twice. She came out first, followed by a very disheveled Danny, which if she was being honest just made him more attractive, at the moment though Riley thought his best feature was the wedding band he had back on his finger. It took Bonnie another five minutes to fix Riley's hair back to how it was pre-dressing room, but eventually she settled for less than perfect and said,

"Okay, that's as good as I'm gonna get it. I mean come on, you two couldn't keep it in your pants for two more seconds until after the pictures, Danny you waited 20 years for crying out loud."

After that little outburst everyone was ready for wedding pictures to finally begin. Riley planned it so every moment of their wedding day would be captured on film, she even slipped the photographer a twenty to take pictures of every second just incase she blinked. After she and Danny took some pictures alone by the alter, they were then joined by the wedding party, the parents, and finally one picture of them and Jamie. Riley's stomach started grumbling soon after and that's when she decided there were enough pictures.

"Okay, I think we're done here, lets party!" she exclaimed as everyone made their way inside.

Even though she had planned every detail down to the napkin holders, the catering hall in the country club still took Riley's breath away. If she had thought the alter was amazing it was nothing compared to the grand masterpiece that were the table settings and flower arrangements she had placed perfectly around the big dance floor with live band on stage playing the songs she had selected. She was so mesmerized she didn't even notice Ben, who was plying both the parts of best man and emcee, announce their arrival.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to, making their very first public appearance since a half an hour ago, Mr. and Mrs. Danny and Riley Wheeler." he said in an announcer's voice as their intro music started playing. She and Danny walked in and looked at all their guests as they rose from their seats to applaud the happy couple. And right after the walk in come the greetings. She and Danny circled the whole room until there was not one relative left to hug. Finally they made their way to the little table that was set specifically for Riley and her husband; she would never get tired of calling him that. As they reached their seats, a waiter came over with a covered silver platter and placed it in the middle of the table.

"Special order for the bride." he said before leaving.

"What's this?" Danny asked as he looked to Riley.

Riley just smiled as she said "Surprise!" and lifted the lid to reveal none other than,

"Mini Hot dogs! Riley this is the best wedding surprise ever!" Danny said like a kid at Christmas.

"Well, I wanted to give you them as a wedding present, so you know I will always appreciate your input. Now fork one over, I'm starving."

Riley and Danny finished their little tray in no time and were linking arms while sipping champagne, as Ben got up to announce the next thing on the wedding reception itinerary.

"Hello again, it is now that special time for the bride and groom to share their first dance as man and wife. Get on up here you two."

Danny stood first and walked over to Riley's side of the table and extended his hand.

"Will you dance with me?"

"I would love to." Riley said as she placed her hand in his, and followed him to the dance floor. She and Danny made their way to the middle of the dance floor when she heard that very familiar melody start to play, what wasn't familiar was the way Danny was holding her, almost like he was actually going to attempt to dance and not just sway back and forth with her in his arms. And to Riley's surprise, that's exactly what he did. Before she knew it Danny was waltzing them around the floor like a pro. Riley could barely believe it; she could barely find the words,

"Oh my god, Danny, you're dancing!" she said in shock.

"Yup, I've been taking lessons." he said as he spun her out.

"What?"

"Yeah, I started a couple of months ago; I wanted to surprise you for the wedding."

"Surprise me, Danny you blew me away. I can't believe all the trouble you went to, or how much it paid off."

"Yeah well, I didn't want it to be like the salsa fiasco. Mostly I just wanted to impress you."

Riley's heart swelled, no one had ever done something like this for her. But then again, no one she ever met was like Danny. As the song came to an end, Danny dipped Riley one final time. When they came up, Riley could care less about the applause. She placed her hand on Danny's cheek and simply said,

"Thank you Danny, this is a memory I'll cherish forever." and as they shared a kiss, Riley saw a flash of light out of the corner of her eye.

"Gee that guy is really earning his twenty." Riley said before shrugging and kissing Danny again.

Towards the end of the night Ben came over with Jamie to Danny and Riley's table.

"Okay mom and dad, say goodnight before I take Jamie and Emma home because it is way past their bedtime."

Danny took Jamie from Ben's arms and placed him between Riley and him.

"Goodnight Jamie, you be a good boy for Uncle Ben okay." Riley cooed.

"Goodnight buddy, remember momma and daddy love you." Danny said in the same tone of voice. As they were kissing their son, Riley and Danny got the best wedding present from their almost two year old son when he looked up at Danny and said,

"Da da."

"Did he just say da da? Jamie say it again." Danny pleaded.

"Da da"

Riley was shocked, her special little man said his very first word.

"Oh my god, Jamie you're talking." she squealed.

"Oh man, hey you, photographer person. Come take a picture of this, my little namesake just said his first word." Ben called across the room.

The photographer came over and aimed the camera, as Riley positioned Jamie. She swore she saw a tear gathering in Danny's eye; normally Riley would've called him out on it if she wasn't also tearing of pride. The camera clicked and flashed, capturing this beautiful little family moment, two for the price of one.


	14. Epilogue

Inconceivable! - Epilogue

 _5 years later_

"And that is why you are in me and mommy's wedding album." Danny said, as he finished explaining to his 8 year old son Jamie.

"Where am I?" asked his 6 year old daughter, Charlotte Rose Wheeler, Charlie for short.

"You were in mom's tummy, right dad?" Jamie added.

"Actually, you weren't in mommy's tummy yet."

"So Jamie got to be at your wedding and I didn't, that's not fair." Charlie said as she pouted her lip, a trait she most definitely picked up from her mother.

"What's with all the pouting?" asked Riley as she came into the room with the newest addition to the Wheeler clan, 6 month old Mia Isobel Wheeler.

"Charlie's upset because she didn't get to be at our wedding like Jamie." Danny explained

"Aw well sweetie don't be upset, Jamie wasn't at our real wedding either."

"What do you mean? I'm right there, Uncle Ben is holding me." Jamie asked.

"That was our second wedding, which one was just for the paperwork. Our real wedding was long before you were even born."

"Oh you mean the one on the roof of Uncle Ben and Uncle Tuckers apartment building?"

"Yeah Jamie, how did you know that?"

"Dad was just telling us the story."

"How long was I gone?" Riley asked as she placed Mia in Danny's arms and sat next to him.

"He wanted to know why he was in the picture so I told him the whole story from the beginning." Danny said as he looked at all his children. One in his arms, one on his lap, and one sitting next to him looking through the wedding album.

"Why does mommies hair look all messed up in this picture, but fine in this one?" Charlie asked.

"No reason, um Jamie why don't you take your sister upstairs and make sure all of your stuff is packed. We're leaving really early tomorrow and I don't want to leave late because you can't find something. Now mush." Riley commanded her children. Danny chuckled at his wife.

"What's so funny?" she asked him.

"Nothing, I was just remembering why your hair was messed up. If I recall correctly, I messed up your hair in every room of this lake house." That remark earned Danny a pinch on the arm, as Riley picked up the baby to feed her. As the pain subsided in his arm, Danny couldn't help but look around the now all too familiar family vacation house, remembering his many anniversary trips with Riley. After Charlie was born, Riley and Danny decided to start bringing the kids up with them and shortly after, trips to the lake house became a semi=annual occurrence. To think how things have changed since their first visit all those years ago. Riley was now a partner at her law firm, Danny had a great career as a New York Ranger, they moved from their apartment in the city to a beautiful house in Brooklyn, close enough to both of their jobs with enough room for three growing children. Life seemed pretty damn near perfect.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Riley asked, placing Mia in her playpen before snuggling up next to Danny's side.

"I'm just thinking how different everything is since the first trip we made up here."

"Do you remember the first time we did it on the porch swing, you were so scared."

"How was I suppose to know it wasn't gonna break. How about when we went to that farmers market and got sick from the rotten fruit preserves you picked out?"

"The preserves weren't bad, that's just what happens when you eat six jars." Riley said while laughing. Danny joined her and they sat there for hours reminiscing. Finally they realized they had gotten so wrapped up in their conversation, they hadn't noticed how quiet it had gotten which usually meant trouble. Riley picked up the baby as Danny made his way up the stairs to the bedroom Jamie and Charlie shared. He opened the door and was surprised to see both of them, asleep on the bed, half dressed. He finished putting on Charlie's pajamas and gave her a kiss as he tucked her in. he walked around to the other side of the bed where Jamie lay in his pj's but on top of the covers. Danny gently lifted his little legs and placed them under the covers, when he heard a small voice,

"I'm glad I was at your second wedding Daddy." Jamie said. Now Danny knew his son was tired, he only called him Daddy when he was scared or tired.

"Me too buddy. Why didn't you guys come get me and mommy to tuck you in?" he asked his sleepy son.

"Well we went down and saw that you and mommy were laughing and having a good time, I figured I could get Charlie and me ready for bed on my own." Danny was truly touched by his son's gesture.

"I owe you one dude. Sleep tight Jamie." he said as he gave his son's forehead a kiss.

"Night Daddy." and with that Jamie was fast asleep. Danny saw that the light was off downstairs, which meant Riley was putting Mia to bed in their room. He walked in and sure enough Riley was rocking her to sleep.

"I hope they didn't give you too much trouble." she said, placing a sleeping Mia in her crib.

"Actually no trouble at all, Jamie got them both ready for bed, I just had to fix them a little. He said he didn't want to bother us while we were laughing and enjoying each others company."

Riley placed a hand over her heart.

"Oh my gosh that is the sweetest thing, my little man. How did we get so lucky in the kid department?"

"I know, you think naming him after Ben would've been an omen." Danny chuckled. He collapsed on the bed next to where Riley had done the same.

"This week went by really fast."

"Our lives have gone by really fast; I mean when did Jamie get to be eight. It seems like just yesterday you were trying on that blue maternity dress."

"I know it seems like forever ago when we were just best friends, hanging out at the bar, or the apartment. I mean Emma's 10 now, how crazy is that?"

"I remember the day Ben opened the door and found her there."

"Mhmm, time flies when life is great."

"Sure does. Okay you ready to go to sleep."

"Yeah, move over I need my snuggle corner." Riley said as she adjusted herself next to Danny's side.

"Goodnight Mr. Wheeler." she said through a stifled yawn.

"Goodnight Mrs. Wheeler." Danny said looking down at Riley's sleeping face. As he drifted off to sleep, he thought about how his life was the one he always hoped to have. Beautiful wife, check. Great kids, check. Playing Hockey for a living, check. Danny had everything he could ever want, and was enjoying every single minute of it. Whatever happened in the next chapter of his life was inconceivably good.

 **THE END**

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE - THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING 'INCONCEIVABLE!' THIS IS THE LAST STORY IN THIS PARTICULAR DANNYXRILEY TRILOGY, BUT I'M NOT DONE WITH THEM YET. STAY TUNED FOR MORE FROM ME, THEAUTHOR44. UNTIL THEN IT'S BEEN A GENUINE PLEASURE WRITING FOR YOU. UNTIL THEN BYE FOR NOW!**


End file.
